diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Torment (difficulty)
Torment is the highest difficulty setting in Diablo III, replacing the earlier Inferno difficulty. It is unlocked when one character on the account reaches level 60, regardless of whether or not Reaper of Souls is installed. It is broken into 16 different levels, adjustable at will. It can be changed from the main menu, and decreased at any time during the game unless playing a Hardcore character. The Infernal Machine event must be completed in Torment. Difficulty and Rewards With each increase in Torment, the monster difficulty and bonuses granted relative to difficulty increase as follows:Blizzard Entertainment, no date given. Game Difficulty - Game Guide - Diablo III Blizzard Entertainment Accessed 2014-03-27. Each level of Torment increases the chance of a legendary item to drop by roughly 15%.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-04-09.Upcoming Loot Hotfixes - Forums - Diablo III Blizzard Entertainment Accessed 2014-04-10. Imperial gems also have a chance to drop in Master and higher difficulties. At Torment VII or higher, Rift Guardians are guaranteed to drop a Forgotten Soul with increasing chance to drop the second one. As of patch 2.3.0, four more levels of Torment difficulty were added: VII, VIII, IX, and X. However, they may not be accessed immediately. They will only being unlocked when a player either proves their worth in SOLO GRs or by being carried there by another player who can beat that level. As Patch 2.4.2 added 3 more levels, Patch 2.6.5 introduced three additional Torment levels: 14, 15, and 16.Nevalistis. (2019, March 29). Patch 2.6.5 PTR Preview. Diablo III Blog. Retrieved on 2019-03-29. *Originally Torment VII-XVI could only be accessed by level 70 characters and by running SOLO GRs. *Torment VII-XVI public games can now only be accessed by players that meet a solo Greater Rift requirements (used to be Paragon level requirement): ** Torment VII requires GR 30 ** Torment VIII requires GR 35 ** Torment IX requires GR 40 ** Torment X requires GR 45 ** Torment XI requires GR 50 ** Torment XII requires GR 55 ** Torment XIII requires GR 60 ** Torment XIV requires GR 65 ** Torment XV requires GR 70 ** Torment XVI requires GR 75 Torment Exclusive Items Many items will only drop on Torment difficulty (any rank, from I to XVI) or in Nephalem Rifts and Greater Rifts (regardless of rank): *Infernal Machines *Ramaladni's Gift *Lvl 60 class-specific sets **Immortal King's Call ( ) **Inna's Mantra (Monk) **Natalya's Vengeance (Demon Hunter) **Tal Rasha's Elements (Wizard) **Zunimassa's Haunt (Witch Doctor) *Lvl 70 class-specific sets **Armor of Akkhan (Crusader) **Bones of Rathma ( ) **Delsere's Magnum Opus (Wizard) **Embodiment of the Marauder (Demon Hunter) **Firebird's Finery (Wizard) **Grace of Inarius (Necromancer) **Helltooth Harness (Witch Doctor) **Jesseth Arms (Necromancer) **Pestilence Master's Shroud (Necromancer) **Raiment of a Thousand Storms (Monk) **Roland's Legacy (Crusader) **Seeker of the Light (Crusader) **Spirit of Arachyr (Witch Doctor) **The Legacy of Raekor (Barbarian) **Uliana's Stratagem (Monk) **Unhallowed Essence (Demon Hunter) **Wrath of the Wastes (Barbarian) *Themed sets **Bastions of Will **Istvan's Paired Blades **Might of the Earth (Barbarian) **Monkey King's Garb (Monk) **Raiment of the Jade Harvester (Witch Doctor) **The Shadow's Mantle (Demon Hunter) **Thorns of the Invoker (Crusader) **Trag'Oul's Avatar (Necromancer) **Vyr's Amazing Arcana (Wizard) *Follower items **Enchanting Favor (Templar) **Hand of the Prophet (Enchantress) **Hillenbrand's Training Sword (Templar) **Relic of Akarat (Templar) **Ribald Etchings (Scoundrel) **Skeleton Key (Scoundrel) **Slipka's Letter Opener (Scoundrel) **Smoking Thurible (Enchantress) **Vadim's Surge (Enchantress) *Legendary potions **Bottomless Potion of Amplification **Bottomless Potion of Chaos **Bottomless Potion of Fear **Bottomless Potion of Kulle-Aid **Bottomless Potion of Mutilation **Bottomless Potion of Regeneration **Bottomless Potion of Rejuvenation **Bottomless Potion of the Diamond **Bottomless Potion of the Leech **Bottomless Potion of the Tower **Bottomless Potion of the Unfettered *Other **Shard of Hate References